heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2015.06.29 - The Girl From Mars
The trip back was a bit rickity to say the very least. The bio-ship, despite being able to fly, is still banged up. M'gann is with her ship, going over it and making sure it's healing properly. She idly runs her hand over the crimson egg looking vessel. "Hmmm. It needs a few weeks." She sighs and sends the message to camouflage the ship. Immediately it fades from sight. "Now what to do? I guess I should try to learn some more about Earth." "Y'know, we do have a hangar you can hide that in instead of parking it in the courtyard," comes Superboy's voice as the teen of steel approaches M'gann. He's got a cup of sweet tea in hand, idly sipping from it. In uniform, he squints at the spot where the ship had been, humming as he does. "So that was your ship? Looked kind of eggy." MEANWHILE, AT THE HALL OF JUSTICE! Bart Allen, AKA Impulse, is half-asleep from boredom as he pulls his monitor duty shift. He hasn't noticed the space ship yet, but at least it's not hostile.... M'gann M'orzz smiles and uncloaks it. "It's in healing mode. Here." She smiles and focuses on it. The ship quickly changes shape, taking a much more awesome look, almost like a bird of some sort. There is of course damage on it from the recent crash. "I have her in healing mode. She's pretty beat up." She smiles. "I didn't know about the hanger though. I guess I can put it there to heal." A single brow arches as the ship decloaks, whistling a little. As it changes shape, he laughs a little. "Shoulda guessed Martian ships shapeshifted too. Nicer design in this mode," he remarks. The clone floats into the air to examine the ship, sipping his drink. "Don't worry about it. It's hidden. Hold up a sec," he says, tapping his comm. "Hey, Impulse? You're on monitors, right? Open up the hangar so we can get Miss Martian's ship in there?" Bart jumps in his seat, awakened by Kon's voice, and slams his hand on the com button, answering too loudly, "I'M ON IT!" He shakes his head a little to clear it, then, and activates the hangar door controls. Speaking over the coms in a more normal voice, he asks, "Should I come down, SB, or are you good?" It's probably not noticible to anyone who doesn't have super senses... at least at first. But there's impact tremors rippling the water in the area.... but then it increases in intensity and the ground shakes a bit even. And around the corner of the Hall Of Justice appears a green T-Rex. And we don't just mean predominatly green... this is all shades of green. "Hey Superboy, wanna play T-Rex vs. Caveman!?" He smiles dangerously wide and then cocks his head to the side at the strange green girl and the weird craft that was a ball a moment a go and now sorta bird-like. "Or we could play fetch... err catch!" Gar charges towards the bio-ship and tries to grab it in his large T-Rex mouth. Planning to snatch it like a ball and run off with it. Yeah, a T-Rex in the city. Gar doesn't really think things through at times. Of course, opening the hanger just gives him two ways he can go with it. M'gann M'orzz sees what is happening and quickly, She darts over, picks up her ship and takes off flying with it... higher then the T-Rex can reach. "No! This is not a toy!" She shouts with a frown. The poor Martian girl is trying to figure out what in the heck is going on. Why is an extinct reptile trying to eat her ship? "You can come down and check out the space ship if ya want. Meet Miss Martian too if ya haven't already," Superboy replies over the comm. He's about to say something when he notices the tremors and ripples. Frowning, the teen of steel looks around. "What the..." he trails off. And then Gar-Rex appears. Kon's relieved at first but then both brows arch up. "Dude, you're just tryin' to get me to wear your l-" Superboy gets cut off by the shift in attention and then resists the urge to facepalm when BB-Rex goes for Miss Martian's ship. Flying up in front of Gar, he waves a hand. "Hey, no...no eating that. It's a space ship and belongs to our new friend." Zwip. Sudenly, Impulse is standing there. He boggles visibly at Gar-Rex rampaging against the ship, and so he blurs into motion again, coming to rest crouched atop Gar's head. "HEY! Friends find, look behind or whatever! Easy, big fella! Uh... heel!" Screw rodeos, this is the only mount in nature that will ever be truly cool again. Now it's a game! As the 'Ball' or the 'Bird' as the case may be is on the move and in the air. Gar's still chasing... considering larger Pterosaur varities to join the chase in the air... but for now he lets the Green Lady think she has the upper hand. "It looks like a big toy to me!" Gar offers as he licks his drooling sharp-toothed lips. "Dude, I'm not gonna /eat it/! Do you really think I wanna have to stay in Dino morph while I pass that!?" And then Impulse is on his head and trying to get him to heel. "Not until you say it... c'mon. Say it? Yabba...." Gar leaps up and snaps at M'Gann's heels, not actually trying to catch her, just having some fun. But lands back on the ground with a heavy quake of the surrounding area. Well... there goes everyone's car alarms. M'gann M'orzz has had about enough of this game already. As she is being snapped at, she does the first thing she can think. That first thing is to phase. Immediately her body phases out. This would prevent her from getting snapped by teeth but... she sorta forgot a vital factor. The ship. It starts dropping right through her. A moment later, the bioship hums to life. M'gann is nowhere to be found. The ship lifts off higher into the sky and then goes into active camo. It disappears from most sight. Facepalming, Superboy ends up dropping his drink. He frowns as the sweet tea goes plummeting down into the reflecting pool and then jumps. "Whoa!" he yelps when Gar quakes and the ship starts falling. He moves to try to catch the ship but it hums to life just as he's reaching it. "Beast Boy, c'mon and knock it off already or I'll make you wear pants again!" "Yabba dabba OH NO YOU DON'T!" Impulse declares at the top of his lungs. "Now shift back into something that WON'T make the Justice League kick us out of here and force us to use some old CAVE or something as our hideout!" It's too bad, really. Gar-Rex is awesome, but even Bart knows that sometimes you have to be responsible. Even if he hates it. "You hear that? Chill out or you're gonna have to wear CHURCH PANTS!" By which, of course, he means slacks. Which he hates. Well... you won't see that in the next Jurassic Park film. As the huge T-Rex hangs it's head after getting yelled at and threatened with the evil pants by Superboy. And he hangs his head even more when Impulse gets in on the yelling. And Impulse is suddenly going to lose his perch, as Gar vacates a massive amount of mass from his body. Causing a soft 'POP' like noise as he shifts forms once more... going with something a bit more compact. A Raptor. Okay.... who showed him those movies? Or at least left him with free access to the TV. At least he hasn't seen the newest one yet. "Sorry dudes. So... who's the green lady?" M'gann M'orzz walks towards the guys and appears from nowhere. "Miss Martian. M'gann is my name and were you trying to destroy my ship!?" She shakes her head. "What is this fascination with prehistoric earth lizards? Is it fun or something?" She quickly changes shape to look like a raptor all her own. Hers though actually has colors other then green. Superboy makes sure the ship isn't going to fall if he lets go before floating down for a landing. He gives Raptor-Boy a little look before reaching over to pat his head. "This is Beast Boy," he introduces the raptor to Martion-Raptor. "And he wasn't trying to destroy it, he was just bein' a goof," he says. "And the speedy guy is Impulse. They're teammates of mine. We're part of the Young Justice League," he explains. "And dinosaurs are awesome." As Gar-Rex shrinks down into a much smaller dino-gar, Impulse lets out an "Eeep!" and rides the shrinking form until he's perched on the raptor's back, eyes blinking. "Wow. That's really weird to see from this side," he comments. Then, peering at M'gann's mimicry of Gar's shape, he declares loyally, "Ehhh, I like it better in green." He reaches down to pat the green raptor's flank in solidarity. Raptor-Gar gestures over at Superboy... with his long dangerous claws. "What he said... " Gar wouldn't destroy someone else's stuff. Well... maybe Zack's Tardis thing.. but then Zack annoys him enough. "Yo, Mama." Gar offers to M'Gann. "Heck yeah Dinos are awesome." He fistbumps Superboy, as well as a Raptor can with it's clawed arms. Gar seems pretty happy... at least until M'Gann copies him and even tops him with the whole multi-colored Raptor. And then Gar shifts again suddenly even as Impulse is patting his flank into a Silverback... well... Greenback Gorilla and pounds his chest. "She's stealing my thing!! She can't do that!!" M'gann M'orzz rolls her eyes and shifts back to her green martian form. She laughs as she looks at the greenback gorilla and shakes her head, Walking over to him she extends a hand. "Hi! Nice to meet you..." She then whispers, "Ummm Martians have been changing their molecular structure for a really long time." She giggles a little. Superboy just shakes his head as Gar shifts again with an Impulse on his back. He smirks a little and takes his sunglasses off finally. "This is Miss Martian," he gestures to the alien girl. "She's Martian Manhunter's neice and stayin' with us for awhile," he explains, stretching as he watches them all. Impulse gahs and hops off of Gar when he shifts forms again, taking a couple of steps back. He nods to Superboy and says, "That's cool." Then, in true Bart fashion, he lets his mouth drive while his brain crashes out in the back seat of his head. "But wow, show off much? So Martians are shapeshifters. Not exactly big news!" He rolls his eyes, folding his arms across his chest. Yeah, he's being overprotective of Gar, but Gar's his friend. It's a thing. Gar just grumps a bit and crosses his arms at the extended hand. Yeah, it's gonna take a lil while til he's super chatty. He doesn't have a lot of experience dealing with other people. Much less someone else who can do what he does. He does glance at Superboy and then back to M'Gann. "Hey. Well.... welcome." And then he cocks his head just a bit. "Whatever a Martian is. Or a Martian Manhunter is." Yeah, he's not the heroic pop culture nerd that most heroes are. "It's news to me." He notes to Impulse sheepishly. M'gann M'orzz smiles and sits down where she can find a spot. "Martians are... well from Mars. I'm an Alien to Earth. The Martian Manhunter, Is my uncle. He has been helping with the Justice League for a long time. He's a hero. I came to earth to find him and to maybe.. you know, follow in his footsteps." She smiles. Superboy resists the urge to facepalm at Bart and Gar but does smile at the loyalty. Shaking his head, he lets the others explain things and hums. "Y'know he'll probably suggest you join up with us if he's okay with ya bein' a hero too," he pauses a beat. "Not that the League bein' not okay has ever stopped us before," he adds, offering a fistbump to Impulse. He considers Beast Boy for a moment before smirking. "You got plans for later today?" he asks, getting an idea all of a sudden. Impulse totally fistbumps Superboy, but he's not enough of a tool to say "Word" or anything like that. Instead he just says, "Hey, I don't care if she joins, I guess." He feels a little weird about having a stranger among them, but they did have a mission statement and all. He idly reaches over to pat Gar's arm. "It's cool. They're basically just green alien shapeshifters with mind woogie powers." He pauses, thinking about that, and then adds, "But they don't have your style, BB." Gar has at least calmed down quite a bit... so finds himself a less hostile form. A gecko, which scampers up Impulse's leg around his back and up onto his shoulder to stretch out a bit. ut doesn't really offer much to the conversation. He's new to the world... or at least this one. As well as to the team. So just pays attention to what's going on. "No plans 'cept TV. And you know it, Impulse." Gar offers from his tiny form on Impulse's shoulder. M'gann M'orzz looks at the Gecko... "Wow, you may not do colors but You change shapes more then I do! I mostly change into people when I need to... Or I do this." She changes her appearance to look human. Her skin pretty much just changes to a soft pink, like a white girl. Her eyes turn blue. "See? I'm Megan Morse!" She beams. "I should probably do the school thing or something." She laughs and then turns green again. "This is more comfortable to me though... well not that any shape is more comfortable then any other." She smiles, "I am going to put my ship in the hanger so it can heal. I will be back." She walks over and hops into the ship. It fires up and begins moving towards the hanger. "We'll see what the League says," Superboy waves it off, probably going to do whatever he feels is best for the team regardless of what the stuffy League says. He then points at Gar-Gecko. "Cancel 'em. Later you're helpin' me scout out some places for a mission. Your first offical one," he says firmly. Bart might recognize his smile, the one that says he's got something fun planned rather than work. "Don't worry about school stuff. We can figure that our later," school is a sore subject for him. He nods as M'gann goes to move her ship, sending a message to security that she's allowed in and to close the hanger when she's ready to leave it. Impulse perks up a little at the mention of a mission, recognizing Superboy's little smile, and looks curious but doesn't say anything. "I've never lasted very long at a school," he admits with a shrug. "They're either too boring or too weird. Learning in virtual space was way better." He sighs dramatically, then shrugs. In a complete change of tone, he asks, "Anyone else feel like pizza?" "Yeah... that's... that's not happenin." Gar offers in relation to school. It's not something he's even willing to consider. Plus can you imagine the headache they'd have placing him considering what sort of education he did have. Epecially in Gorilla City. "A mission? Awesome. What is it... what is it?" Gar seems to perk up quite a bit and bounce up and down on Impulse's shoulder. Gar suddenly freezes and peers at Impulse. And then tongue-flicks him. "PIZZA!" M'gann M'orzz smiles softly and then covers her mouth as she giggles. "I only know a little about earth culture. I thought school would be a good place to learn but.. I guess if it's that bad maybe it's best to just find something else to do to learn about Earth." She smiles a little, "Wait Pizza? I like Pizza. We had that my first night here. It is really yummy!" She beams. "It's a special mission," Superboy explains. "We'll be investigating two locations suspected of some...strange activity," he says, grinning. He's got something planned but the surprise will be for Gar later. "I know somethin' to handle school stuff. Gotta talk with some people first, don't worry about it," he says, waving it off. Bart is then offered a hi-five. "Oh hell yeah, pizza time!" Nodding, Impulse says, "I'll be back! Gonna go put in our usual order!" He glances at M'gann and adds, "Maybe some extra. What do you like on your pizza, anyway?" He idly scoops up Gecko!Gar and reaches to set him down on Superboy's shoulder, preparing to speed off again. M'gann M'orzz shrugs, "I dunno! I've only had it once!" Poor Superboy now has a gecko on his shoulder. A hyper gecko excited about a mission and especially about pizza. And as Bart zips off, Gar can't help but laugh. "I think he's faster when there's a chance of food." M'gann M'orzz blinks as she watches him dart off at such high speeds. "Wow. Okay I thought I was fast. He can really move." She smiles to Gar and giggles a little, "You know, having 2 shapeshifters around might not be the worst thing." There is mischief in her eyes. Oh yes this could be fun. Superboy laughs. "Of course he is," Kon replies. "Don't forget the veggie order for BB!" he says, ruffling Bart's hair in a friendly manner. "Impulse is a speedster. He's one of the fastest guys there is," Kon remarks, puffing out his chest. Yes, he's proud of his friend's abilities. "Right, veggie, I know," Bart agrees, laughing at the hair ruffle. Then, in an eyeblink, he's gone. "I'm not really a shapeshifter. Can't do humans. Can't do colors. I'm pretty much a one trick pony." Gar leaps off Superboy's shoulder and shifts ino a pony... cantering a little bit around Superboy. "So yeah, you've got all the candy." He glances around after having said candy. Impulse might just hear. M'gann M'orzz looks at Gar and smiles, "Hey! You can still do a lot. Most people can't change themselves at all. I can do a lot of things but I'm also one of the last of my kind." She frowns a little before cheering up. "I should learn to cook! Maybe make some cookies or Candy!" She states in a cheerful tone. Watching the display of shapeshifting, Superboy hums. "We've got some cookbooks in the kitchens. And at least one on making candy unless it was lost in the kitchen incident," he says thoughtfully. The Pony Gar frowns heavily for a moment at the menyion of 'Last of my kind'. Though he quickly hides it behind a laugh. "Well... we're all weirdos here. So you right right in. Especially this big lug." Gar headbumps Superboy's leg just a bit. M'gann M'orzz smiles a little, "Well, I dunno if I fit in here. My people are dying out though. Not a whole lot of us left. The only other green Martian I know of is my uncle." She shrugs, "Still... I am going to try to cook! I should probably get a knack for reading, huh?" Superboy reached down to ruffle Pony-Gar. "Hey, I know how that is," he says to Megan. "Not too many Kryptonians left out there either," he says. He shrugs it off though. "Readin' isn't hard. I'm sure ya can get into it real easy." "I'll just wait for the movie." Gar offers idly to the discussion of reading. "But I'm gonna head inside and make myself presentable if we're having a guest." Gar bobs his head to Superboy and M'Gann and then heads for the Hall. "Plus see how Impulse is coming on our order." M'gann M'orzz blushes a little. "Errr... I didn't think I was anyone special to get ready for." She smiles brightly to Superboy. "I could probably gleen that knowledge from someone who already knows. I don't like reading people's minds without their knowledge but that wouldn't be really bad I don't think." Superboy starts to say something in reply to M'gann but stops himself. He knows what Beast Boy really means but he doesn't mention it. "Yeah...it'd be best not to go reading minds without permission. Really rude to do that," he says seriously. "C'mon, let's head in and we can get drinks ready before Impulse gets back." Category:Log